


How Can I Resist You

by cherishingstydia



Category: The Rookie (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 21:33:53
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22942603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cherishingstydia/pseuds/cherishingstydia
Relationships: Tim Bradford & Lucy Chen, Tim Bradford/Lucy Chen
Comments: 1
Kudos: 47





	How Can I Resist You

Lucy entered the gym to work out she didn’t see anyone at first just the loud sound of the Mama Mia blasting. She had to hold back from laughing when she saw it was Tim. Now Lucy didn’t care what music he likes she just knew her tough TO would never openly admit he listens to ABBA.

🎶I’ve been cheated by you since you know when  
So I made up my mind, it must come to an end  
Look at me now, will I ever learn?  
I don't know how but I suddenly lose control  
There's a fire within my soul🎶

Lucy loudly started singing along using her water bottle as microphone

“Just one look and I can hear a bell ring  
One more look and I forget everything”

Tim shut it off and she continued to sing.

“Mamma mia, here I go again  
My my, how can I resist you?  
Mamma mia, does it show again  
My my, just how much I've missed you”

“You done boot?” Tim rolled his eyes.

“So you’re an ABBA fan?” Lucy bit her lip.

“No it just happened to come on it’s just Spotify.” Tim said.

Lucy grabbed his phone and the playlist was “Favorites”.

“Don’t worry your little secret is safe with me.” Lucy smiled.

A few weeks had passed and one night after shift Lucy and Tim hung out. This wasn’t a normal thing for them to do, but it started happening frequently and Lucy found herself realizing she was falling for Tim. One night after maybe one too many drinks she told him she had feelings for him. Tim freaked out and bolted. Which things at work were awkward. Tim wouldn’t even talk about it he’d only talk to her when he had to.

A few more weeks went by and Tim saw Lucy at the bar with a man he didn’t know. He felt jealousy taking over and realized he couldn’t pretend he didn’t have feelings anymore and had to make things right.

Lucy heard a loud off key version of Mamma Mia being preformed. She looked up to the stage and saw Tim. Their eyes met and Lucy sent Tim a smile causing him to stumble over the words.

When he finished the song He walked over by the bar and Lucy joined him.

“Who’s that?” Tim scowled at Lucy’s table.

“Jealous?? Don’t be that’s my cousin Lucy laughed

“Oh.”

“Wow beautiful voice.” Lucy laughed.

“Not everyone can sing as good as you Lucy.” Tim smiled. “ So I will only be your TO for another month and I was thinking maybe after that we could try doing something together sometime.”

“Like a date. Sounds like fun. Just promise me one thing.” 

“What’s that?”

“I don’t have to hear you sing.” Lucy laughed.

“Deal.” Tim nodded.


End file.
